


Vidcon 2017

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fans, Fighting, Friendship, Love, M/M, Phans - Freeform, Self Harm Issues, Talking, VidCon, You Tube Event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Dan&Phil made it to Vidcon though Phil isn't happy when he hears some fans talkingabout him in a mean way.





	1. We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all thank u fo reading
> 
> triggers / self harm issues
> 
>  Im still learning to type stories with proper grammar and spelling.  
> So please bear with me as I learn, it takes time to get how to do story's  
> really well. 
> 
> Thank you for ready and commenting, Im not sure about going on with the story. 
> 
> Regard Phan Trash 4 Life.

Dan and Phil made it to VidCon after missing their flight. 

They walked around for a while taking in the sites.

While walking they bumped into Tyler Oakley,  
Tyler was in a good mood being excited to see Dan and Phil.

Tyler was wearing a brown short sleeve shirt with a demin jacket.  
Also he wore a black pair of trousers like Dan and Phil had on.

Dan wore a black skull shirt with black trousers.  
Phil was wearing a black jumper with a colourful bird on it  
also he wore black trousers.

Phil wasn’t listening to Dan and Tyler as a group of people started talking about him meanly.  
“Dan is so awesome!!!! don’t you think?  
Phil just tags along to get more famous.  
A girl said who had red hair, brown eyes and was wearing I love USA shirt along a with blue skirt. 

This other girl in the group stood up for Phil  
“Thats not true!!! Phil is amazing shhh he is right  
over there lets go talk else where.” 

The group turned around shocked to  
see Phil starring a them.  
They left in a hurry into the crowds of people as Phil spoke to Dan and Tyler.  
“Im going to the bathroom I’ll catch up with you later Dan?”  
He took off into the crowd before Dan could ask any question.  
“That was strange right? Phil seemed upset  
I better go check on him.”  
Dan muttered to Tyler who nodded ok and gave Dan a hug goodbye.

Phil went into the bathroom hiding in one of the stalls.  
Standing in the stall in was very cold and dank place to be,  
Phil's anger became to swell up inside of him.  
Than he started to feel a deep sense of sadness thinking about what the girl said.  
"Was that really what the fans thought about him?  
Maybe he should just leave you tube."

The room seemed dark and strange all of sudden  
as Phil fiddled around in his pocket  
pulling out a little tiny blade  
He wanted to cut himself the pain inside was overwhelming him and  
he couldn't see a way out.  
Pulling up his sleeve Phil placed the blade above his wrist and was about to cut.

But before he went to do it Phil heard someone come  
into the toilets that made him freaked out.  
Dropping the blade it accidentally cut his wrist on the way down.

Than it was silent as blood fell from the  
cut onto the tiled floor and Phil heard Dan's voice say  
"Phil are you in here?"


	2. Phil's Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan knows something is going on with Phil so he tries to get Phil to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting, Im typing short chapters so I can develop  
> the story a bit more nicer.
> 
> You are all awesome 
> 
>  
> 
> See ya

Dan waited for Phil to respond to confirm it was Phil in the toilet stall.  
Phil froze on the spot he didn’t no what to say, quickly he grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped off the blood.  
He pulled down his sleeve flushed the toilet paper in the toilet.

“Yes!!!! Dan it’s me.” Phil stuttered out as he opens the door.  
He had a half smile on his face trying to make Dan think he was ok. 

“Oh good I was worried about you. Are you ok?”  
Dan beamed back at Phil as if to say his beauty would be enough to make Phil confess all.  
Phil didn’t answer he was trying to think of something believable to say.  
He looked down at his foot fidgeting it around to  
distract him. 

“Yeah Im ok I was in need of the toilet.”  
Phil managed to say he hoped  
Dan believe it.  
Dan wasn’t sure what to make of the situation but decided to let it go for now.  
“Tyler said he liked to do a collaboration with us, I think that would be interesting do you agree?” 

Phil liked Tyler he was funny and a loveable a guy.  
“Yeah it would be great, does he want to meet us now or later?”  
Phil said as he was making his way to the exit as Dan followed behind him. 

“He said now would be fine, we can meet him in his hotel room.”  
Dan exclaimed as they walked out of the  
toilets into the crowed entrance of Vidcon.

“Ok so lets head there now, Im excited to film a video with Tyler we’ve never done one  
with the both of us before.”  
It was true Tyler only had film seperate videos with Dan and Phil before.  
“Yeah I wonder what he has in mind for us, are you sure your up to it Phil you seem down?” 

Bloody hell Phil thought Dan could read him like an open book it drove him crazy.  
“Really Dan……. Im fine, lets just go meet up with Tyler.”  
Dan mused to himself about the fact that Phil wouldn’t talk to him about what was bothering him. 

Dan’s Pov  
I know something is bothering Phil, I wish he would talk to me about it instead of pushing me aside.  
I’ve missed something and its making me nervous, Phil a hard person to get feelings to come out.  
I’ll just keep on trying hopefully he will open up to me. 

 

“Earth to Daniel lets go meet Tyler ok?” Dan snapped out of his thoughts and nodded yes to Phil.  
“Of course sorry was lost in my thoughts, lets go.”  
So Dan and Phil left the main area and headed up to the hotel rooms at Vidcon.


End file.
